Mozaik Musim Gugur
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: AU/Crack pair. "Itu milik murid bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro, empat tahun lalu. seminggu setelah ia mengumpulkan karyanya, ia meninggal karena penyakitnya, jantung bocor." DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! RnR?


**MOZAIK MUSIM GUGUR**

**~~~%%%~~~**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**~~~%%%~~~**

**WARNING: RUKIA POV, AU, OOC, abal, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!**

**~~~%%%~~~**

Musim gugur. Aku merasakan musim gugur kali ini adalah musim gugur yang baik. Aku dan teman sekelasku akan melaksanakan bakti sosial di lereng gunung. Awalnya, pasti aku heran. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin asik juga.

Hari ini, aku mendatangi ruang kesenian, ruang di mana aku bisa mengekspresikan imajinasiku. Aku melongok ke dalam, tampak Kaien-senpai dan Miyako-senpai tengah berduaan. Dasar.

"Ehm, aku mengganggu ya?" dalam hati aku terkikik begitu melihat raut muka keduanya yang bagai kepiting rebus.

"Kau, Kuchiki. Ada apa?" Kaien-senpai yang lebih dulu menguasai keadaan. Harus kuakui, mereka adalah pasangan yang paling awet di sini. Mereka menjalin hubungan sejak kelas satu, dan sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Wow! Kurasa mereka akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Begini, besok kita akan berangkat jam berapa? Teman-teman sudah merengek tak sabar," aku memandang ke arah belakang. Dahiku berkerut. Semenjak aku masuk ke ruang kesenian, aku belum pernah melihat sebuah mozaik dipasang di dinding tembok ruang ini.

"Sekitar jam delapan pagi," aku kurang mendengarkan jawaban Kaien-senpai. Aku menghampiri tempat di mana mozaik itu dipasang.

Cantik. Sebuah mozaik yang tersusun atas daun-daun maple dan tampak tak beraturan. Aku menyukainya, meski mozaik itu ternoda sedikit bercak merah di beberapa bagian.

"Itu milik salah satu siswa di sini. Namun, baru kali ini dipasang," aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kulihat inisial H.T di bawah bingkai. Mungkin itu namanya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Jangan macam-macam ya," aku langsung melesat keluar sebelum dipukul Kaien-senpai.

"Dasar," aku malangkahkan kakiku ke arah perpustakaan. Jam pelajaran berikutnya kosong, makanya aku pergi ke perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi dahiku berkerut. Aku melihat seorang siswa di pojok perpustakaan. Yang aneh, ia berambut putih, matanya hijau laut, sebenarnya normal, hanya saja aku tak pernah melihat siswa itu di sekolah. Sejujurnya aku berniat menghampirinya, namun ia keburu melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum. Cepat-cepat aku pergi sebelum ketahuan.

~~~%%%~~~

Hari berganti cepat. Tak dirasa, aku sudah berada di dalam bus yang akan membawaku ke lereng gunung. Di sebelahku, Inoue, sudah tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah karena semalam terlalu bersemangat.

Aku memandang ke arah luar lewat jendela. Tampak guguran daun maple yang menyertai perjalanan kami. Aku tersenyum. Entah mengapa, setelah melihat mozaik kemarin, aku jadi menyukai daun maple.

Semakin lama, aku bosan. Kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangku. Sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur, aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut putih tengah berdiri di sebelah pohon Sakura. Aku rasa aku mengenalnya, namun, entahlah. Hawa gelap mulai menyelimuti diriku

~~~%%%~~~

Aku terbangun kala kurasakan bus berhenti. Aku pikir, kami telah sampai. Benar. Ternyata bus sudah tiba di area perkemahan. Aku segera turun. Bergabung bersama Inoue, Hinamori, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku untuk mendirikan tenda.

Selama hampir dua jam kami mendirikan tenda. Hari sudah semakin siang. Bukannya lelah, aku malah berjalan-jalan di sekitar area perkemahan. Aku melihat sebatang pohon yang ditumbuhi banyak daun maple yang lebat. Aku berjalan ke sana dan agak terkejut saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sama persis kutemui di perpustakaan.

"Hai," sapaku canggung.

Ia nampak terkejut, namun menjawab, "Hai juga."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" aku menunjuk di sebelahnya. Ia mengangguk.

Hening.

"Siapa namamu? Aku belum mengenalmu," akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, dari kelas XII B Karakura High School. Kau sendiri?" kulihat alisnya berkedut. Sepertinya ia heran.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, murid XII A Karakura High School. Dan aku rasa aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Kini giliran alisku yang berkerut. Jujur, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Namun aku tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kulihat ia sedang mengumpulkan daun maple dan disusun di atas sebuah pigura. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, namun aku lupa di mana.

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…," kulihat Toushiro terbatuk, bukan batuk biasa, karena tarasa lebih berat. Aku melihat wajahnya, tampak pucat dan kesakitan. Kulihat beberapa daun maple terkotori bercak merah. Kurasa aku tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Maaf ya, kau pasti terganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sakit kan, kenapa berkeliaran di udara dingin seperti ini?" tiba-tiba aku merasa marah padanya. Aku tak tahu mengapa, mungkin aku hanya cemas. Dengan segera, aku membersihkan bercak merah di beberapa daun maple Toushiro. Aku tak ingin karyanya rusak.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa."

Sudah biasa?

"Sejak kecil, aku menderita jantung bocor. Jadi hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi," aku nampak terkejut atas pernyataannya. Dia bisa terbuka padaku, orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ah, maaf Kuchiki. Aku mesti kembali. Rombonganku pasti akan khawatir kalau aku tidak kembali. Ja nee," aku hanya mengangguk kala ia berjalan pergi. Saat bayangannya sudah tak terlihat aku baru sadar, hanya rombongan kami yang berangkat. Kelas lain tidak ada yang ikut. Lalu, kenapa Toushiro bilang rombongannya khawatir?

Hanya ada satu bus, dan aku tak menemukan seorang siswa berambut putih di dalam bus. Aku benar-benar pusing.

~~~%%%~~~

Tadinya aku bersemangat sekali untuk acara ini. Namun sekarang tidak. Bayangan Toushiro selalu menghantuiku. Juga tentang mozaik karyanya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana aku pernah melihat mozaik itu. Padahal selama ini ingatanku baik. Tidak mungkin aku lupa pada hal seindah itu.

Kepalaku masih terasa pening saat kelas kami kembali ke sekolah. Aku tidak terlalu berminat mendengar obrolan teman-teman lain. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan bayang-bayang Toushiro dari otakku.

~~~%%%~~~

Pagi ini, aku berjalan ke arah ruang kesenian dengan lesu. Aku sudah menduga apa yang akan kulihat kala aku memasuki ruang itu. Bingo! Kaien-senpai tengah berduaan dengan Miyako-senpai. Hal biasa yang membuatku lagi-lagi geli.

"Kau mengganggu lagi- Aww!" kulihat kaien-senpai meringis saat lengannya dicubit Miyako-senpai. Aku tergelak melihat wajah merah Miyako-senpai.

Tawaku berhenti ketika mataku tak sengaja menatap mozaik di belakang dinding. Aku menghampirinya karena merasa ganjil, ada yang berbeda.

Kuamati mozaik itu. Benar, ada yang berbeda. Aku tak melihat lagi bercak merah di beberapa bagian mozaik itu. Hal ini mengingatkanku akan mozaik milik Toushiro.

"Senpai, ini milik siapa sih?"

"Kau kan kemarin sudah tanya," protes kaien-senpai.

"itu milik Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia murid di sini empat tahun yang lalu. Seminggu setelah karyanya jadi, ia meninggal karena penyakitnya, jantung bocor. Yang kutahu, hari kematiannya itu tiga hari lagi," penjelasan Miyako-senpai membuat lututku lemas. Aku berada di perkemahan selama tiga hari. Jika selama di perkemahan ditambah hari ini dan tiga hari ke depan, maka itulah hari kematian Toushiro.

Pantas aku merasa kenal dengan mozaik Toushiro dulu. Ternyata, di ruangan ini ada karyanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bercak merah ini bisa hilang, karena yang kuingat, aku membersihkan noda ini saat aku duduk bersama Toushiro dulu.

Jadi, selama ini aku mengobrol dengan siapa?

**OWARI**

Minna!!! Fic kedua nih…

Tapi kayaknya aneh ya? Kali ini pingin nyoba genre yang berbeda dengan pair HitsuRuki. Hore!!! *ditimpuk gara-gara berisik*

Mind to Review???


End file.
